Detectives' Nocturne
Case Situation The Case Kogoro prepares to meet with the client Kei Katshitsuka. While waiting, he receives mail of Katshitsuka who changes their meeting location to a local restaurant. There, Kogoro realizes the cell phone address is different from the first message he received from the client. He, along with Tooru, Ran, and Conan return to the agency where they discover Katshitsuka tied up with her kidnapper dead. The police arrive and determine the kidnapper killed himself since no gunpowder was found on Katshitsuka. The four accompany Katshitsuka home; during the ride, Conan ponders on why the kidnapper's wallet was full of coins and small bills, his cellphone having only a history of one message and the lack of gunpowder on Katshitsuka. Kidnapping Arriving at Katshitsuka's home, Ran receives a phone call from Masumi. The phone call receives noise which Tooru deduces to indicate the house is bugged. While Kogoro, Ran, and Tooru investigate the house, Conan notices Katshitsuka sneaking out and accompanies her for a drive. Meanwhile, Tooru finds a dead man in the apartment and realizes he was the one actually living there. Meanwhile, Katshitsuka drugs Conan to sleep and sends a ransom to Kogoro to prevent him from calling the police. The three at the apartment discover the victim has recordings of a recent bank robbery indicating he was related to it and that the victim of the bank robbery, Kenya Shouno, was the man in the picture with Katshitsuka. Ran tells Agasa to use the tracker to find Conan. Agasa, Haibara, and Subaru proceed to follow the signal. Meanwhile, Masumi also decides to search for Conan. Deduction Conan stops feigning his sleep and tells his kidnapper she is actually Serina Urakawa and that Kei Katshitsuka was the dead man at the agency; his deduction stemmed from a phone call to Shouno's relatives to find out the identity of his girlfriend. Conan explains that Katshitsuka and the man in the apartment were two of the three robbers. Urakawa learned from Shouno that Katshitsuka was one of the robbers. When visiting his apartment, she meets second robber whom she killed in self defense. After learning that Katshitsuka plans on meeting with Kogoro to find out which locker the money was hidden in, she attempts to interrogate him and fashions his murder as a suicide by drugging him, placing the gun in his hands, and pulling the trigger with a string. As for the third robber, Urakawa plans on visiting the three female contacts found on Katshitsuka's phone to determine which one is the culprit. Meanwhile, Kogoro, Ran, and Amuro also discover that information and begin their travel there. Bourbon After visiting the three, Conan explains the robber in the video was left-handed and only Takayo Tegawa fit that description. To further his argument, Conan explains the stolen money was marked forcing the robbers to spend it in vending machines; this explains Katshitsuka's wallet and Tegawa's trash full of Gyūdon which can be bought from a vending machine. Tegawa overhears their conversation and holds Conan at gunpoint ordering Urakawa to drive. Subaru, Tooru, and Masumi pursue and apprehend Tegawa. From overhead, Vermouth calls one of them, addressing them as Bourbon and reminding Bourbon to follow through with their promise. Gallery Nocturne87654677654.jpg Nocturne4356432345.jpg Nocturne67543567865.jpg Nocturne43564323457.jpg Nocturne4356456323457.jpg Nocturne8.jpg Nocturne4567356432345.jpg Nocturne6.jpg Nocturne876546765445.jpg Nocturne87965.jpg Nocturne345676437.jpg Nocturne7698.jpg Nocturne5.jpg Nocturne67589765.jpg Nocturne32.jpg Nocturne7865.jpg Nocturne567865.jpg Nocturne86754356785643.jpg Nocturne54687.jpg Nocturne7654678.jpg Nocturne865468987.jpg Nocturne67.jpg Nocturne34453.jpg Nocturne4.jpg Nocturne5464.jpg Nocturne677.jpg Nocturne456754654325.jpg Nocturne23.jpg Nocturne8765467.jpg Nocturne678.jpg Nocturne1.jpg Nocturne3.jpg Nocturne87654676.jpg Nocturne546.jpg Nocturne4376.jpg Nocturne5687.jpg Nocturne76.jpg Nocturne8=65.jpg Nocturne43567.jpg Nocturne8=765.jpg Nocturne4356543.jpg Nocturne45.jpg Nocturne4567.jpg Nocturne954.jpg Nocturne7689.jpg Nocturne7654.jpg Nocturne2.jpg Nocturne89765.jpg Nocturne8765456.jpg Nocturne6=753456.jpg Nocturne89765678765.jpg Nocturne79876545.jpg Nocturne675.jpg Nocturne45546.jpg Nocturne56.jpg Nocturne76857467.jpg Nocturne5678976576.jpg Nocturne435643.jpg Nocturne4567897654.jpg Nocturne4567543567.jpg Nocturnew3.jpg Nocturne456545678.jpg Nocturne4568765.jpg Nocturne8754.jpg Nocturne546789765.jpg Nocturne564325.jpg Nocturne34578.jpg Nocturne7865789765.jpg Watch Category:Episodes Category:Season 21 Category:Conan Edogawa Appearances Category:Ran Mouri Appearances Category:Kogoro Mouri Appearances Category:Tooru Amuro Appearances Category:Ai Haibara Appearances Category:Professor Agasa Appearances Category:Subaru Okiya Appearances Category:Masumi Sera Appearances Category:Vermouth Appearances Category:Inspector Megure Appearances